


Dominator and Demencia: Burger Wand'rings

by Master_of_the_Boot1



Category: Villainous (Cartoon), Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Body Positivity, Body Shaming, F/F, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_of_the_Boot1/pseuds/Master_of_the_Boot1
Summary: It's a tale as old as time, two girls go to a drive through when inner demons and psychological trauma threaten the romance.Luckily, nobody is better at soothing Demencia's trauma than the bad guy herself, Lord Dominator.





	Dominator and Demencia: Burger Wand'rings

**Author's Note:**

> I made this story over an afternoon for a friend and I'm shocked at the positive reception it got on other websites. So here goes with crossposting. 
> 
> Father Sparrow is my own creation.

Thirty years ago

 

“My father was a cobbler,” the Elderly priest explained to young Danielle Diana Dominator. The older, rosy cheeked man smiled fondly at the green skinned girl who was currently tied to a chair. “He was a simple man and he made simple shoes out of beggars and street children,” the priest merrily recounted.

 

Dominator had no choice but to listen to the elderly man, for her mouth was taped shut and she wasn’t going anywhere.

 

Father Swan adjusted his robes and continued with his wholesome tale. “Growing up I wanted to be just like my father, until the day I raped someone and threw them into rush hour traffic,” He smiled fondly, “I was so ashamed of myself I didn’t even put on my clothes before calling my lawyer. But it taught me a greater lesson. Only through God’s light can be we saved. Every one of us, from the highest King to the lowest beggar is poor, powerless and fine leather.”

 

Dominator looked around for someone, anyone who’d let her free.

 

Father Swan continued, his merry eyes twinkling. “We live only by God’s mercy and his fine leather. The girl you sinned with, she is fine leather.”

 

Dominator’s eyes widened at the deranged priest’s psychotic rambling.

 

“If I set you free, what would you do, who would you seek?” the priest asked as he yanked the tape off of Dominator’s mouth.

 

“I’d want to go and find Viola,” Dominator said in a voice much smaller and weaker than she hoped it would sound.

 

The Father shook his head, “Seeking out Viola means seeking out simple shoes. Viola, you understand, is fine leather. You and she committed a sin by lying together as a man lies with a woman; you are both fine leather.” The man paused before cheerfully telling her. “Actually I’m getting surprisingly aroused just by talking about fine leather.”

 

The priest stood up, not bothering to hid his erection. “Come, Diana; you can be redeemed in God’s light. Let us go and spill powerless people’s blood and feast on black children while making simple shoes from the skin of the poor.” he held out his hand in friendship.

====================================================================================================================================

 

Now

 

“Do you want fries with that?” the speaker at the drive through squawked loudly. Lord Dominator nearly jumped out of her skin as the speaker voice had seemingly taken forever to ask them their order. 

 

“Oh, fuck yes! We want the fucking fries! Fries before guys!” laughed and ranted her new girlfriend, Demencia. 

 

Dominator leaned out the window of her space Ferrari and spoke, “Yes, we’ll have two orders of French fries, two large beverages; the most sugary ones you’ve got.” 

 

“And a toy!” begged Demencia, “you gotta have a toy in it or I’ll flip my shit!” 

 

“They don’t have toys here,” Dominator corrected her girlfriend. 

 

The weird girl with the snake skin had nearly burst out crying. Dominator reached out and stroked her chin. “I’ll buy you something on the way home; something with lava.” 

 

Demencia cooed happily, clapping her hands with joy. Dominator continued with the order, “We’ll take a bottle of hard alcohol, a large milkshake, two large salads and burgers with extra sauerkraut.” 

 

“Do you want to supersize those burgers?”

 

Dominator shrugged, “Fuck it, why not.” 

 

As an added bonus the food was free because Dominator bailed out as soon as the took the food bag and went roaring onto the space lanes like evil Thelma and Louise. Demencia was on board with the idea and what was the point of being evil if you couldn’t hell-raise once in a while. 

 

The duo settled the space Ferrari on a nice asteroid with a good view of several galaxies. Dominator handed Demencia her burger, who promptly began to rip into it. 

 

Dom took her own burger but started by taking a long pull off the cheap bottle of whisky that McFucken Burger provided for all customers over the age of six. Then she noticed that Demencia was crying. Big, wet tears were running down her cheeks while her cheeks bulked with burger. 

 

“Holy crap!” are you okay, shouted Dominator, forgetting her food. 

 

“you hate me,” Bawled Demencia through a mouth of chewed food. “You think I’m disgusting.” 

 

“No,” Dominator tried to pull in Demencia for a hug, only to have her girlfriend pull away. “I don’t think you’re disgusting. I’d never do that! I’ve already helped you change your tampons and more.” 

 

Demencia gulped down her burger and let the rest fall onto the floor of the car. She kept sobbing, putting her hands over her eyes. “Don’t look at me! I’m a monster!” 

 

Dominator had to think fast. Trying to salvage the situation, she coolly explained to her girlfriend, “Hey, why don’t you just talk about it. I’ll be here, a sympathetic ear and I won’t judge or try to tell you what to do.” 

 

Demencia pulled her hands back, looking over as though expecting a verbal or physical attack from the green conqueror. She kept weeping for a few more minutes, but true to her word, Dominator kept a healthy distance. 

 

Eventually, the strain was too much, she had to tell it. “W-w-well, back in my old life I used to take crack and space-meth to keep my weight down because Black Hat didn’t like fat chicks. He burned the last Demencia clone before me because she was a five foot ten and weighed a hundred and forty-pounds.” 

 

Dominator fought the urge to judge, curse or invade her girlfriend’s safe zone. 

 

“So I tried to stay thin, but he kept on saying how disgusting I was and had Flug make me stop eating and get all my food injected into my blood. But then Black Hat thought that made me too fat, so he beat and raped Flug and made me eat just cotton balls and orange juice.” 

 

Dominator was aghast, “How are you still alive?” 

 

Demencia shrugged, “Power of heavy metal; it kept my organs from shutting down. I used to sneak food when Black Hat wasn’t around but then he’d tell me how ugly i was. He never hit me but he was so unhappy with me and I was so ugly.” 

 

She broke down again, cheeks tear streaked and snot running down her lips. She was a mess. Reaching for some evil Kleenex, Dominator held it out patiently for her woman. Minutes went agonizingly by, but eventually the crazy heavy metal villainess took the evil Kleenex. 

 

Dominator sighed, “You know, I’m technically fatter than you.” 

 

“No!” Demencia gasped. “You’re hot and sexy and gorgeous!” 

 

The green woman laughed and lifted up her shirt, “Not really, see.” She pointed to her muffin top and love handles. “I don’t have the awesome abs that you do; I even have some stretch marks back there.” 

 

The snake hat wearing woman shook her head, “No, you’re so hot and beautiful and you eat pussy like a monster. It’s disgusting how good you are in bed.” 

 

“Well,” Dominator said, lowering her shirt. “You don’t roll with Black Hat anymore; he’s not here to be the fucking body police. Plus I leaked nude photos of him all over the holonet; he looks like raw, fatty pork-chops under that shirt.” 

 

This caused Demencia to burst out laughing and hiccuping. Her laughter went on and on. Gradually she began to dry her eyes and blow her nose like a fog horn. “Yeah, beach season was never kind to that fucker.” 

 

Dominator held out her whisky bottle, which Demencia began to chug happily; the manic glee and giddiness gradually returning to her demeanour. “If anything, I'm probably going to look like Jabba the Hutt when I’m older; so don’t divorce me over it because I’m giving you warning.” 

 

Demencia belched as she wiped booze off her lips. “I’ll sell you to Sea World!” 

 

“And I’ll plant a bomb in your Teddy Bear Collection,” Dominator playfully retorted. “I’ll do it, it’s how I killed this priest I used to know.” 

 

“Oh you killed a priest,” said Demencia, fully aroused now, “Was he a good man?” 

 

Dominator’s eyes darkened as she struggled not to succumb to her own demons, “Not really. Father Sparrow was a real piece of work. The bomb didn’t quite finish him off so I cut his head off with a hacksaw.” 

 

“Oh baby!” sang Demencia, “I want to write you a love song and fuck you raw!” instantly, the hyperactive former henchwoman lunged and hugged her lover in a death grip. French fries and burgers went flying everywhere. The space Ferrari was going to need some cleaning after this, but it was all one step at a time. The two of them versus the universe, and the universe was outnumbered.


End file.
